


【KK】我爱你，你却爱着他（全一回）

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:51:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【KK】我爱你，你却爱着他（全一回）

半地下室的逼仄建筑，暖气不足的房间，昏暗的屋子里散发着霉味、廉价便当的香料味、劣质烟草刺鼻的气息，以及苹果花的香气。

劣质烟草的味道来自于屋子里那个五十岁左右的肮脏中年男人，而苹果花的香气则来自于那个蜷缩在看不出颜色的榻榻米上的少年。

男人手里握着一根皮带的铜扣，用另一端不断地抽打在少年的后背上、大腿上。少年似是已经习惯了责打，用胳膊和双手护住头，连惨叫都没有，只是在皮带抽在身上的时候会发出一声声闷哼。

宽阔的深红色痕迹很快就印满了少年的后背和大腿外侧，男人也打累了，拎着皮带喘着粗气，少年也暗自松了口气。

只穿着内裤和袜子躺在地上，少年却一点都不觉得冷，一半是因为正在发情期，一般半是因为，皮带抽过的地方，已经开始隐隐发热了。

剛呼出一口气，挪动身体准备爬起来去找抑制剂吃。是的，挨揍的少年叫堂本剛，今年18岁，自11岁父母双亡以后被堂叔收养，三年前分化成了Omega。

还没等起身，头发就被揪住了，剛认命地叹了口气，保持着跪趴在榻榻米上的姿势，不动了。

很快，内裤被扒到膝盖窝，熟悉的刺痛从身后传来，即使是发情期造成后面一点都不干涩，可是每次被堂叔侵犯，剛还是觉得，比抽在身后背上的皮带，打在肚子上的拳头还痛。

不过，这样也好，有了临时标记，就不用再去花钱买抑制剂了。

剛几乎是被自己的想法给逗笑了，要不是这么软绵绵的性格，兴许也不会分化成Omega了吧……

游走的思绪被又一次的狠狠入侵拉了回来，“小贱货，没有叔叔的临时标记，你就得出去撅着屁股等人操了吧？是不是啊，小贱货？”

“是的，叔叔，请您快一点，我还要出去打工，不然迟到了老板会扣工资的。”剛喘息着，忍着疼痛尽量让自己的声音平稳。

如果不这么说，这个因为酗酒吸毒而变得喜怒无常暴力无比的堂叔，就会打他打得更狠。

回应他的，是屁股被使劲掐了好几下。

一定已经紫了吧，今天又不能坐凳子了。

“小贱货，今天就先放过你，晚上买酒回来，否则，看我怎么收拾你！”发狠地拧着剛的屁股，全部都交代在剛的身体里之后，堂叔满意地提起裤子，站起身用脚把地上的垃圾扫到一遍，开了一罐啤酒，进里间看电视去了。

剛则瘫在榻榻米上喘息了好一会儿，等待着发情期的燥热褪下去，等待着堂叔的临时标记起作用。

淡淡的劣质烟草的信息素味道掺杂进了苹果花的香气之中，身体转凉，汗珠正迅速带走全身的热量，剛捂着嘴巴打了好几个喷嚏，里面就传来一声大吼“吵死了！”

不过幸好电视节目比较吸引人，堂叔没有再走出来抽剛一顿，剛赶紧爬起来闪身进了厕所，将后面草草清理干净，连澡都没敢洗就套上一身衣服出了门。

今天是在咖啡厅打工，借用一下员工休息室的淋浴间吧。

寒风一吹，走在小巷中的剛，裹紧了身上的旧大衣。大衣本来是属于堂叔的，很长时间没有洗，散发着一股汗液和劣质烟草混合在一起的味道。

将手伸进口袋，剛意外地摸到了一个抑制剂的药板，薄铝片里还封存着两片，剛将药片抠出来，就着寒风嚼碎就咽了下去。

虽然有了临时标记，不过还是以防万一吧。

到了咖啡厅，距离上工还有半个小时，洗个澡的时间足够了。

“啊，剛，热水器坏了，里面热水只剩下一点点了，要不你今天别洗了吧。”看见剛脱了外套挂在柜子里，一个员工微微皱了皱鼻子，但还是好心的开了口。

“嗯，谢谢你，阿武。”关柜子的手顿了顿，剛给了那个年轻的男孩一个微笑，却拿着超市里分发的洗发露和沐浴露的试用装走进了小小的淋浴间。

剛早就摸清楚了堂叔的脾气，两个人在家的话，只要他不发出声音引起堂叔的注意，他就是安全的。春夏秋三季，堂叔要出门买毒品，时不时不在家，酒可以让剛通过便利店的关系带回来，毒品就只能是他亲自购入了。否则毒贩子是不会信任剛一个不吸毒的小屁孩的。

可是最近堂叔搞到了一大批“好货”，足够他用到下个月末了，最近一段时间天天在家，因为讨厌莲蓬头发出来的水声，剛已经将近十天没洗澡了，身上开始隐隐散发出不好的味道。

就算热水器坏了也要洗澡，剛都嫌弃自己了，而且今天是在咖啡厅上工，如果是便利店的话，那不洗也罢。

就着比体温还要低一些的，只能算是不刺骨的水匆匆洗了个澡，把自己打理干净，用吹风机吹干半长的头发，梳了个小辫子，剛看着镜子里重新变得干净的自己，满意地点了点头。

在更衣室里换上工装，也到了他上工的时间。

从休息室进入营业区，将吧台上拾起的菜单和点单板抱在怀里，门口的铃铛“叮铃”响了一下，来客人了。

剛将目光投向门口，露出一个标准的营业式笑容。

“欢迎光临！”

堂本光一自从进入这家咖啡厅，看见那个打工的男孩开始，他就觉得自己不淡定了。

点咖啡的时候，喝咖啡的时候，跟客户聊天的时候，客户去上厕所的时候，光一一直在偷眼看那个明显没到二十岁的店员，那个打工的孩子。

简直是太像了，太像他曾经的恋人，那个名叫“尊”的Omega。

尊是他的大学同学，两人一届，也是个男孩子。

那个以“家里不同意”为由，实际上是因为不愿意和当时那个还是穷小子的自己一起吃苦的，嫁给了国外富二代已经定居意大利的，男孩子。

尊出身京都的名门世家，是家中唯一的男孩，族中规定，家产只能由男性继承，无论分化以后的第二性别是什么。

父母虽然对他严格教育，但物质上从来都是给予他最好的，三个姐姐对他极尽宠爱，而尊也不是性格顽劣的小少爷，他聪明又懂事，礼仪周正，小时候可爱，长大之后，就是“温润如玉”的代名词了。

真正的集万千宠爱于一身，他的身份，跟他的名字一样，尊贵无比。

这样的小少爷考到了东京，成为了堂本光一的大学同学。

尊是哲学专业的，反正他以后也不需要工作，哲学这样纯学术研究的贵族专业，正适合他这样的人。

开学第一天，尊就成为了学校的风云人物，试问，全校的Alpha和Beta，哪一个不想让尊这样长相出众，气质出众，家境出众的Omega成为自己的男朋友呢。

最后，是新晋学生会会长，经济学专业的堂本光一，在坚持不懈地追求了两年之后，终于大三开学抱得美人归。

那些暗恋光一学长光一学弟的师哥师姐Beta和Omega的玻璃心，碎了一地。

反过来说，外貌第一，成绩第一，运动第一的Alpha堂本光一，正配得上来自京都的小少爷。

两个人做了两年令人羡慕的神仙眷侣。

因为是自己争取的来之不易的恋人，光一对尊简直称得上是百依百顺，甚至尊想要天上的星星，光一都会想方设法地摘给他。不过，尊也不是那么任性的人就对了，他体谅光一家境一般，生活费都要自己打工赚一部分，从来不会提什么过分的要求，如果光一请客，他吃饭都不会挑地方，随光一去选，然后轮到他请客，就会带自己男朋友去十分高级的馆子。

光一本来想的很好，大学一毕业，就去见尊的父母，说服他们同意自己跟尊结婚，他求婚的目的不是为了尊继承的那些财产，而是真的爱他这个人，即使尊一无所有，他也会宠他爱他，给予他自己能够提供的最好的生活，让他一生无忧。

他本来以为这些话会感动尊的父母，可是毕业后的第三个月，就在光一刚参加完入职培训，获得了三天短暂假期的时候，尊提出了分手。

因为父母得知他的男朋友想要跟他结婚，而对方是个平民出身的穷小子时，提出了反对意见。他们觉得，如果自己的宝贝儿子带着大笔的资产嫁给光一，他难保不会对这些钱起念头，要知道“财帛动人心”是亘古不变的真理，人在巨大的利益诱惑下，保持本心实在是太难了。尊所继承的财产是光一一辈子都没见过的，他们不同意尊跟光一这么个门不当户不对的男性Alpha结婚。

如果坚持结婚也可以，要么堂本光一入赘，从此跟着尊的姓氏，要么就剥夺尊的继承权，以确保光一看上的是尊这个人，而不是他的钱。

尊很清楚，以堂本光一的性格，以他身为Alpha的骄傲，他绝对不可能答应家里关于入赘的要求，在大家族中做小伏低，处处矮人一头。

果然，光一都没提入赘这一茬，只是坚定地说，尊，没关系，我可以养你。

这也是尊提出分手的原因。

“你用什么养？”尊的神色平静极了，语气也一片平淡，“你有能拉着我到处跑的汽车么？你有能给我们两个住的房子么？你用多少钱养我？你那每个月不到五万的工资么？光一，我好像从来没告诉过你，我每个月的零花钱就有五百万，还不算我的生活费。我从来没坐过公交车和地铁，也没吃过任何便利店的盒饭。我知道，这些都只是你的日常，可是，让我跟着你一起吃苦，光一，我真的做不到，那不是我的生活，我也不想去过那样的生活。”

“所以，你跟我分手，与你家里无关，其实只是你自己的意愿吧？”

“也是我家里的意思，也是我自己的意思。”尊说完这句话，就转身离开了光一租住的单身公寓楼下，坐着他那辆从大一开始就接送他上下课的劳斯莱斯，被司机拉走了。

从此，一去不回。

光一一直以为，青蛙王子和公主的故事就是他们两个的写照，有情人会终成眷属，童话在现实生活中也能够延续。直到看着那辆把他卖了都买不起的豪车绝尘离开，他才终于看清了，他于尊，只不过是一次长达两年的罗马假日，就像安妮公主一样，终会回到她父母身边，继续做她的王储，而穷记者乔，只不过是她人生中的过客，带她体验了不一样的生活，接触了那些对她来说无比新奇的东西，然后，两条在一个点交叉的射线，相遇之后，就渐行渐远，再无交集。

光一站在公寓门口，突然觉得自己无比可笑。是啊，凭什么要求尊跟他一起吃苦呢，这个人从来没有住过学生宿舍，来东京上学之前，他父母就在学校附近的高级公寓置办好了房产，派来两辆豪车，司机二十四小时待命，家里有一个保姆负责照顾他的饮食起居，大家族的规矩，Omega严禁订婚前的性行为，光一严格恪守礼节，每到发情期，尊就会把一针针昂贵的抑制剂注射到自己的身体里，都是进口的高级货，副作用全无，还有一定的保健功能。

而你，堂本光一，你凭什么说自己能养得起他呢？光是那一针抑制剂，就抵得上他半个月的工资，如果尊到了发情期而他不在家，光一是不可能舍得让尊去换那些廉价的，有这样那样的副作用的注射类抑制剂的，更不用说那些口服的片剂了。

所以，这样也好，我们本来就是两个世界的人，谢谢你，给了我一场大学时代的梦。

后来光一从同学那里听说，尊和一个法籍日裔的男性Alpha订婚了，对方家里比尊家里还有钱，两年后二人在英国的一处古堡中举行了盛大的婚礼，结婚后定居意大利，听说男方买了一座岛，平时两人就生活在海岛上，一应食材用具都由船和直升机专程提供，生活得十分惬意幸福。

在手机的群里看到这个消息之后，光一十分平静的关掉了手机屏幕，继续自己第八个小时的加班。

偌大的办公室里只有光一的灯是亮着的，泛红的双眼紧盯着股市的行情图，希望从里面看出规律，让他做成一单稳赚不赔的买卖。

操盘手，听起来是个挺风光的的职业，可是背后所承担的巨大风险和压力，其中的辛酸，就只有当事人知道了。24岁进入这家企业，从小职员干起，光一拼了命的加班工作，短短两年就转职升职，成为了新晋的操盘手，年薪高了，职务高了，加班时间和风险，也相应的高了。

包括朋友们都问他，你这么玩命是为了什么？

是啊，为了什么呢？那个需要他拼命努力的人，已经嫁给了他的王子，两个人逍遥快活了啊。光一眨了眨满是红血丝的双眼，将后背靠到椅子上，盯着天花板出神。

也许，只是因为不甘心吧，不甘心自己被这样看扁，不甘心自己一辈子都被贴上“穷小子”的标签，连跟自己最爱的人结婚都做不到。

不过话说回来，可能，尊一直都没有像光一爱他那样的爱光一，否则，也就不会与父母妥协跟他分手了。

伸个懒腰，深夜，光一继续着属于他的战争。

又过了四年，光一已经从股市菜鸟，成长为了公司的顶级操盘手之一，钱越赚越多，房子不断地变大，换对象换得比房子还勤，可最长的处了不过半年就分手了，也开上了法拉利的跑车，车库里也不止一辆属于他的汽车。可时至今日，光一还是觉得生活中少了些什么。

直至来到这家咖啡厅，见到了这个年轻的孩子。

也是个Omega，大眼睛，圆脸蛋，微卷的头发，笑起来甜甜的模样，都跟尊是那么像。而说到不同，大概就是，尊是个高挑的个子，光一总是因为自己比他矮半个头而郁闷，这个孩子却不高，目测只到光一的眉毛。

眼睛颜色也不一样，尊的瞳仁是浅褐色的，这个男孩却有一双葡萄一样的眸子，深邃而有神。眉毛也不太一样，尊的眉毛总是修剪的很有型，这孩子的眉毛乱七八糟，野生野长，虬龙一样扭了好几个弯。

不过，大体感觉很类似就对了。

他想，我大概少的，就是一个真心喜欢的恋人罢。

男孩上咖啡的时候，光一偷看了他的名牌，上面写着“堂本剛”，真巧，居然是一样的姓氏。光一开始觉得，这应该就是命中注定的缘分。

男孩身上有一股很好闻的苹果花香气，忽而清淡如茶，忽而浓郁似蜜。只是，这中间还夹杂着淡淡的劣质烟草的味道，让光一微微皱了皱眉头。

有人给了他临时标记？还是这孩子有抽烟的习惯？

可是他观察了好几个小时，这孩子就一直跑来跑去，点单倒水，要么就倚靠在吧台上休息，没有一点烟瘾难耐的样子。

那就是临时标记了。

原来，已经有恋人了么。

光一有些失望，但还是在送走客户以后，一直留到了他下班的时间。他也不知道，自己这是发什么疯。

但看着前面缩着身子走的少年突然倒在地上，光一却开始庆幸，自己偷偷跟着这孩子走上这一段路了。

急诊室里，光一正皱着眉头听着医生的抱怨。

“……也不知道是什么样的家长，孩子还在发情期呢，就出来打工，这一身的伤，平时没少拿着撒气吧……这孩子也包子，都不知道反抗么？这个，还有这个，一看就是新伤，肯定是二十四小时之内受的……什么抑制剂啊，应急药能当常用药吃？要我说做这种便宜货的药厂就应该查封，这根本就是卖毒呢……”

大夫是个三十多岁的男Beta，人不坏，但聒噪如中年妇女，光一站在他身边五分钟，已经开始觉得脑壳痛了。

“这孩子到底有什么问题？”光一不得不开口打断了医生的喋喋不休。

“问题还挺多的。”医生叹了口气，“营养不良，长期疲劳过度，长期使用劣质口服抑制剂造成发情期有些混乱，应该是经常受责打什么的吧，软组织有多处挫伤，其他青少年的驼背是由坐姿不正确引起的，这孩子的驼背却是因为缺钙，身体不好，这次发烧晕倒也是因为疲劳和免疫力下降。不过，先生，您真是个好心人啊，路见不平就出手相助什么的……”

医生又打开了话匣子，光一都觉得他实在是因为今天急诊的人不多，闲的。

“啊，监护人到了。”医生看向门口，说了一句。

剛那个脏兮兮的堂叔急匆匆赶来了。

还没走近，光一就闻到了他身上那股浓烈的、劣质烟草的、属于Alpha的信息素味道，眉头就深深地皱了起来。

“您是堂本剛什么人？”医生也讨厌这个流浪汉一样邋遢的家伙，但还是恪尽职守，开口询问。

“我是他堂叔，那小崽子呢？”

“在里面。”医生指了指病房。

那男人一头就扎了进去，都没看医生身边的光一一眼。

“走，回家。”

“叔叔，我的输液还没有结束……”

“输个屁液！老子没钱给你输液！走！”

“啊疼……”

然后是“啪！”的一声，耳光响亮。

“他妈的！反了你了！”男人骂骂咧咧的怒吼声。

光一和医生都冲了进去。

病房里一片狼藉。

输液架子倒了，输液管被扯开，药液流了一地，男孩捂着脸颊跌坐在地，手背上连着被扯断了的输液管，鲜血倒灌，从断裂处染红了他的裤子和一部分床单。

“对不起医生，把这里弄脏了，一会我就帮您收拾……”作为受害者的男孩还在道歉。

光一觉得，自己的火气被顶到了脑门上。

“你他妈是得把这儿收拾干净了，回家了我再收拾你！”堂叔狠狠踢了男孩一脚，皮鞋重重磕在他的肋骨上，男孩脸上马上就露出了痛苦的神色。

光一一拳就把这个中年人撂倒了，气势惊人地骑在他的身上，揪着他的领子问，“你这个堂侄，到法定结婚年龄了吗？”

“到了，到了！他都18岁了！”堂叔被光一给吓到了，连忙回答，点头如捣蒜。

“那好。”光一说着就从大衣口袋里掏出了一个信封，“这里是一百万，是我娶你堂侄的聘礼。这二十万你拿着，现在回去，把他的东西都给我收拾过来，换剩下的八十万，然后，这小子就跟你没有一毛钱关系了，你听懂了没？”

“听懂了，听懂了！”堂叔拿着钱，恐惧中夹杂着贪婪，连滚带爬地走了。

早有护士进来给坐在地上的少年处理好了手背上的伤口，换了床单清理好地面，将他扶到床上，重新打了针。

“可是先生……”这孩子似是才反应过来，看着光一，急急地开了口。

“闭嘴好好打针，剩下的事以后再说！”光一语气严厉，少年老实地闭嘴了。

“你叫什么名字？”光一看着他怯怯的样子，放缓了语气，换了个话题。

“剛，堂本剛。”剛小声开口，没敢看光一。

“好的，小剛，我叫光一，堂本光一，请多指教。”

温和的声音自头顶响起，剛诧异的抬起头，看着这个跟他同姓的陌生男子，看着他脸上的笑容，只觉得，他仿佛是走进自己生命中的一道光。

“你好，光一先生。”他听见自己这么说。

半小时以后，堂叔拎着一个鼓囊囊的黑色塑料袋回来了，男人把塑料袋往地上一放，向前走了一步，胆怯的神色已经全数不见了，满脸尽是贪婪。

“我回去想了一下，我还不认识你，不能把侄子就这么交给你。拿出一百万，这个诚意太少了，我无法确认你是不是正经人。这样吧，小哥，你再给我一百八十万，我就能放心啦。”说话的时候，堂叔还不着痕迹地用身子把地上的塑料袋挡了挡。

“光一先生……”剛有些急了，刚才他被打得耳朵嗡嗡响，根本没听清两个人都说了些什么，现在看来，堂叔是打算讹一笔啊！怎么能让救了自己的光一先生经受堂叔这样的恶意！

说着就要从床上坐起来。

“好好躺着别动！”光一警告剛，回头就向前跨了一大步，拎着这个将近一米八，已经被毒品掏空身子的男人的领子，直接将他按在了墙上。

光一现在开始庆幸，自己一直坚持健身。他语调里都掺着冰碴子，“你给我好好听着，拿着剩下的八十万，赶紧滚，否则我不介意带着你到隔壁派出所做个尿检，如果结果是阳性，你就等着被强戒吧！至少三年哦！”

光一的威胁捅到了腰眼上，堂叔拿着光一摔到他怀里的信封，头也不回地走掉了。

再次看向靠在床上的少年，只见剛眼里的神色复杂至极，有如释重负，有迷茫，有惆怅，有一点点对这个男人的不舍，更多的，是忐忑，是对未知未来的不安跟无助。

背着光一在商场里给他买的新包，穿着一身簇新的衣服，剛有些不敢相信，自己居然就这么跟这个比自己大十二岁的男人入了籍，现在他们正站在光一家的玄关里。

据光一说，这里也将是他的家。

我结婚了，丈夫是一个才见了一面的男性Alpha。

剛只能在心里不停地这样告诉自己，才能说服他相信这个事实。

在市役所，因为剛看着比实际年龄要小，负责登记的职员还怀疑光一诱拐来着，直到剛找出了自己的国民健康保险证，才证明他已经到了Omega的法定结婚年龄。

说来也挺可笑的，法定的饮酒年龄和成年年龄是20岁，而Omega的法定结婚年龄，只有17岁。

虽然很少有人带着刚刚17岁的孩子来结婚，大城市里尤其罕见，可是既然法律给了未成年入籍结婚的许可令，就有人会带着十七八岁的孩子来办手续。

比如光一。

剛有些紧张怯生生的样子更加的让女职员浮想联翩，再加上他一身还没来得及换下的旧衣服，她看向光一的眼神，就更加的不善了。

光一只能佯装不知道。

出了市役所他就带着剛直奔大商场，帮他挑了一身新衣服，还买了一个背包。虽然被身边的所有朋友嘲笑是直男审美，可是剛扯了扯身上的衣服，看着光一露出了一个十分好看的笑容，“我很喜欢，谢谢你，光一先生。”

倒笑得他不好意思了起来，“谢什么，我们都入籍了，丈夫给自己的Omega买衣服，不是天经地义么。”

少年第一次在他面前低下头，红了脸颊。

黑色的保时捷轿车上，光一从后视镜去看后排座上明显很局促的剛，并没有出声提醒。提醒的话，这孩子会更紧张吧。他是这么想的。

回到家以后，光一将剛从医院那一包东西里捡出来的三四个陶瓷小动物，摆到了主卧的书架上。

“啊，光一先生……”剛有些无措地开了口，他本以为，自己是要住那间小客卧的。

“嗯？怎么？你跟我入了籍，却不和我住一个房间么？我这里可是双人床啊。”光一挑了挑眉毛，很疑惑地开了口。

然后不出意外地，又看见了少年绯红的双颊。

光一发现，用“入籍”这个词来逗剛的话，对方每次的反应都能正中他的下怀。

用一百万换了个跟尊长得很像的小少年回家，这买卖真是不亏啊。

剛搓着衣角，纠结极了。说实话，他是不相信光一先生对他一见钟情的，虽然光一先生看他的眼神十分温和，似乎还有些别样的情绪，可剛十分有自知之明，他这么个一无是处、连高中都没毕业的男孩，唯一能让人看上的，大概只有他Omega的身份了吧。

“有什么话你就说吧。”看这孩子的架势仿佛是要憋死自己，光一有些无奈地开了口。

“那个，就是……光一先生你放心，既然我们已经契约结婚，我就会好好照顾你，帮你打扫房间不给你添麻烦的！我绝对不会偷你的钱，或者突然消失不见！”剛终于心一横，闭着眼睛大声把心里话说了出来。

光一被他一副慷慨就义的模样逗得“噗嗤”笑了出来。

“我说，小剛，我又不是跟你契约婚姻，你说的，你说的，哈哈哈哈哈……”光一笑得直不起腰来，真是个傻孩子，契约结婚，你想哪去了！

“契约结婚”是一种新兴的婚姻模式，一方作为雇主，一方作为员工，递交婚姻届，共同生活，员工负责雇主的一日三餐和打扫房间，有些雇主还会在员工同意的情况下让员工提供生理方面的服务，但是不会要小孩，雇主支付员工一定的薪酬，一周上五天班，周末可以自行安排自己的时间。

这种婚姻模式远比传统的婚姻更自由更随心所欲，因为不存在情感基础，也就不会爆发家庭矛盾和争吵，可以保持单身时候的心态，还有人照顾生活起居，各自谈恋爱也是可以的，一旦有一方有了想要真正结婚的恋爱对象，也可以商议着解除契约。

在现在的年轻人中间十分流行。

可是光一把剛带回家，并不是想跟他“契约结婚”。

他只是最近觉得，自己似乎也到了该结婚的年龄了，找个姑娘也好，找个Omega也好，虽然父母在这方面并不插手，可是光一还是对组建家庭有了些想法，尤其是看着身边的同时都纷纷成为了父母，据他所知，尊在两年前也生了一对漂亮的双胞胎，光一便把结婚提上了他的计划日程。

正巧，他邂逅了剛这个跟尊长得很像的Omega；正好得知，这孩子除了一个吸毒成瘾的堂叔之外，没有其他的亲人；又正好，这家伙和剛相比更关心钱；还正巧，剛是这么个无依无靠的小少年。光一就觉得，把人带回家养着，和他结婚，也挺不错的。感情可以培养，至于那一百万，对现在的他来说，也不是什么大钱，没想到，能让这孩子这么当回事。

“我想跟你好好生活的，剛，那一百万也真的是聘礼，等你把身子养好了，我就标记你，让你真正成为我的Omega，你愿意吗？”笑够了，光一严肃下了脸，说得郑重其事。

被光一先生标记，好像，也不是什么不好的事情……剛对这件事，意外地没有反感之情。

“你不愿意的话也没关系，那就按照你说的，我们契约结婚，那一百万作为你需要偿还的债务，从你每个月的工资里扣，一直到你偿还完为止，没有利息。”光一补充道。

“所以，剛，你是怎么想的呢？”

“我……我想成为光一先生的Omega……”剛声音小小的，光一却听清楚了。

“好的，我知道了。放心吧，我会对你负责任的。”光一笑着，揉了揉剛的头发。

“嗯。”剛则红着脸，点了点头。

光一先生好温柔哦，光一先生真是个好人，光一先生长得也太帅了吧，光一先生，光一先生……剛满脑子里都是光一先生，在剛心里，光一先生，现在已经排在了他父母之后，成为了他最重要的第三个人。

因为光一先生把他带离了已经变得跟魔鬼没什么两样，而自己却始终狠不下心来离开的堂叔身边，也因为光一先生给了他一个家，承诺会成为他的Alpha，让他有了依靠。

不过，剛给自己的定位，就是一个契约婚姻中的员工，每日应该照顾好光一先生的起居，将房间打扫干净，准备一日三餐，尽到一个居家Omega的职责。

毕竟，他何德何能，可以让这样一个优秀的Alpha喜欢上自己呢。

“砰！”

“啊！”

“怎么了怎么了？”

听到浴室里发出的惊叫声和重物坠地的声音，光一扔下游戏机，赶紧开门进去看。

剛在浴室里滑倒了。

光一看见了他满身还没有消下去的青紫，尤其是屁股上的那些已经变成绀色的掐痕。

怪不得昨天晚上在医院输液的时候，剛一直侧着身子躺着，还小声询问护士，他能不能趴着睡。护士问他原因，剛只是笑嘻嘻地说“习惯了，要不然睡不着。”

根本不是那么回事。

剛正哆嗦着跪趴在地上喘气，都没有注意到光一已经进来了。刚才没留神，踩到了泡沫上，突然滑倒，惊吓再加上挤压到伤痕的疼痛，让剛不自觉地惊叫出声，一屁股坐在地上，剛边喘气边有些哀伤地想，又添了新伤，这下彻底没法好好躺着了。

待会儿要怎么跟光一先生解释自己既不想躺着睡，也不想跟他有任何身体上的接触呢……

“剛？你没事吧？”光一的声音突兀地从背后响起，剛又被吓了一跳，手下一滑就向着地面趴去，被光一眼疾手快地捞住了。

后背上皮带造成的伤痕与光一有些粗糙的家居服摩擦着，剛不自觉地抖了一下，有些疼。

光一显然注意到了这一点，让剛的后背离开自己的衣服，把他从地上单手捞了起来。

这孩子好轻。

光一先生力气好大。

扶着剛重新站好，苹果花的味道就一股一股地窜入了他的鼻孔。

劣质烟草的信息素已经随着输液和一天的代谢消散无踪了，现在剛散发出来的信息素，完完全全属于他自己。

真好闻呐。

光一将鼻子凑到剛的腺体附近，深呼吸着，让他的信息素充满自己的鼻腔，同时也释放出了属于自己的信息素。

浓郁的仙客来香气。

Alpha的信息素开始扩散在这间浴室里的时候，剛就已经腿发软了。光一先生的信息素，原来是仙客来的味道。

仙客来，仙客来，花语是内向，真是般配啊，内敛又沉稳的光一先生，馥郁的花香。

当他怀里的孩子扭动身体发出难耐的嘤哼时，光一才惊觉，自己做的有些过了。

这孩子伤还没养好，身体还没有恢复。

马上收敛起释放着的信息素，光一离开浴室，从医生开的那一大堆药里面翻出一管处方抑制剂，回到浴室给剛注射了一针，自己也吃了两片Alpha抑制剂，等到药物起效了，他丢下一句“你慢慢洗”，就匆匆离开了。

有点落荒而逃的意味。

剛没看出来。

他只是继续没有洗完的淋浴，心里念叨着，光一先生真是个好人。

即使是他的合法Alpha，也没有在他开始发情的时候顺势侵犯他。跟堂叔不一样。

好像，喜欢上这样的光一先生了呢。

睡觉前，光一给红着脸的孩子后背、大腿和屁股上涂了药，剛羞得不行，全程都把脸埋在了枕头里。

光一摇头失笑，还真是个容易害羞的孩子。不过他也没说什么，看着剛穿上睡衣之后就关了灯。

听着那孩子趴在他身边发出的均匀呼吸声，光一有些出神地想着，自己身边睡着一个Omega，那都是多少年前的事情了啊……

因为明天还要上班，光一也闭上了眼睛。

第二天早上，闹钟响了以后，光一习惯性地按掉，翻了个身准备再眯十分钟。

诶我昨晚怎么没睡床中间……模模糊糊想着，光一突然就睁开了眼睛。

差点忘了，昨天他刚跟一个十八岁的孩子入籍来着。

那孩子呢？

然后他就听到了房间外传来的微微响动。

头发乱七八糟，光一打着哈欠从卧室里走出来，就看见了正系着围裙在厨房忙活的剛。

“早上好啊，剛。”光一忍不住又打了个哈欠。

“早上好，光一先生！”少年回头，露出了一个元气满满的笑容。

光一被这样的笑容感染，也不自觉地笑了起来。

真是个温柔的好孩子啊，被那样的对待，也没有变的对整个世界都抱有敌意，阴沉又抑郁，反而，还是会这样笑容满面地迎接新的一天。

“光一先生你先去洗漱吧，早饭马上就好了！”

“好。”

光一把自己打理好，换上了西裤和衬衫，坐到餐桌前的时候，剛已经把装着太阳蛋、烤土司和培根的盘子摆到了光一面前，还有一杯黑咖啡。

“也不知道合不合光一先生的口味，你尝尝看？”剛说完，就一脸期待地看着光一。

“很好吃！”每一样都尝了些，光一点点头，给出了肯定而满意的答复。

“那就好。”剛的大眼睛眯了起来，笑得很开心。

“你吃了吗？”光一边吃边跟剛闲聊。

“我吃过啦。”他指了指料理台上一个只剩下面包渣的餐盘。

“你怎么知道我喜欢喝黑咖啡的？”光一十分好奇，家里的咖啡机有好多个选项啊。

“我猜的，黑咖啡的按钮比别的磨损都严重，我就想，光一先生应该是最喜欢喝黑咖啡。”

“诶……”好聪明啊。

“对了，你应该还没毕业吧，要不要去上学？”光一想起了另外一件事。

“我……我不喜欢学校，还是不要去了，每天在家里悠悠闲闲地多好啊！”提到“上学”，剛的眼睛黯了黯，又很快调整好情绪，语气轻松了起来。

“那好，随你喜欢，我吃好了。”剛的眼神让光一觉得，剛一定是在学校受了欺负，才不喜欢上学的。

那不去就不去吧，尊重他的意愿。

光一拿起领带正要对着镜子系，剛就接过了手，“我来帮你，光一先生。”

剛打领带打得又快又好。

穿上剛拿起来的外套，拿着剛递过来的公文包和便当盒，光一穿好鞋子，开门走了出去。

“我出门了！”

“路上小心！”

当天中午，光一带来的便当就受到了全体同事的艳羡。

“哇光一前辈，你的便当看起来好好吃！”

“光一难道交男朋友了？”

“瞎说什么呢，明明就是个女孩子，哪有男的这么会做饭的？”

“组长你倒是说句话啊……”

“啊，我昨天入籍结婚了，是个男孩子，Omega。”

“卧槽！光一你这个结婚对象就算从地里长出来也没有那么快的吧？”

“前辈你也太厉害了吧，不声不响地就得了个Omega。”

“快说说，你们是怎么认识的？”

“嘛，从小就有婚约，不过很长时间没见了，前阵子来了东京，我们就入籍了。”光一编了一套瞎话，算是堵住了众人的嘴。

“都别盯着我的饭盒看了，赶紧吃饭去，下午还有会要开呢！”

“好啊好啊，什么时候你们婚礼，要请我们去参加啊！”

“忘不了你的。”

同事们嘻嘻哈哈，各自散去。

光一夹了一筷子牛肉放进嘴里嚼了嚼，嗯，味道的确不错。

这孩子，还挺会做饭的。

大概是一个月以后吧，赶在剛的下一个发情期，光一把他彻底标记了。

也就是打开内腔成结的时候疼了一些，可是跟光一先生的温柔比，那都不算什么了。

光一当然注意到了在床上时候剛本能的畏惧和瑟缩，他就觉得，至少应该狠揍一顿那个老不正经的混蛋堂叔，让他就这么拿着一百万走了，真是太便宜他了！

心里想着这些，动作却越发地温柔起来，直到消除了剛的恐惧，开始主动迎合，他才加大了动作的幅度。

彻底标记完成以后，剛昏睡了足足一天一夜。不过以此为契机，他面对光一的时候，倒是没那么胆小了。

也开始提一些不太过分的小要求。

比如“光一先生我可以用你的游戏机吗？一个人在家有些无聊……”

比如“光一先生你太挑食啦！总喝可乐对身体不好的！”

再比如“光一先生光一先生，你，你能抱抱我吗，我，我晚上睡觉的时候会做噩梦……”

前两条光一都从善如流，不仅告诉了他打开游戏机的方法，还给他买了一个平板电脑和一台智能手机，能让他平时上上网，打个电话什么的。

最后一条，却让光一有些犹豫了。

没错，主动让剛搬到主卧的是他自己，同意跟剛睡在一张床上的也是他自己，不过在光一看来，也仅此而已了，住同一个房间，睡同一张床，是每一对结了婚的人都默默遵守的规则，可是除此之外，光一内心中，认为自己的怀抱，只属于尊一个人。

看着光一踟蹰的神色，剛已经明白了，自己提了过分的要求。

“对不起光一先生，你不习惯的吧，就当我没说，给你造成困扰真是不好意思……”剛很认真地道歉，然后就洗漱去了。

光一却从剛的眼睛里看见了黯然。

他躺在床上闭上眼睛，假装自己睡着了。他也想看看，这孩子到底是不是在说谎，真的晚上会做噩梦，还只是单纯的想要撒娇而已。

毕竟，过去的一个月，他可从来都没提起过这个事。

半个小时之后，身边响起了“窸窸窣窣”的声音。光一将眼睛张开了一条缝，看见了起身离开的，剛的背影。

这么晚了，这孩子是要上哪去？起夜么？

光一又躺了将近一个小时也没见人回来，这下子不能再等了，他披着衣服起身，出去找人。

找了一大圈，最后在客卧的单人床上找到了剛。

彼时那孩子已经睡着了，但睡得相当不安稳，将身子紧紧蜷起来裹在毯子里，嘴里模模糊糊地说着“不要，不要……”可就是醒不过来，双臂抱在胸前后背靠着墙，眉头紧蹙，是最没有安全感的睡姿。

“剛？剛？”光一坐在床边，想要将陷入了梦魇的人唤醒，手摸到额头上，一片湿冷。

“嗯……嗯？”剛终于有了反应，声音里都透着没醒过来的迷糊。

“每天晚上都来这里睡觉吗？”光一轻声开口，没有带上一点点质问和指责的语气。

“是……怕打扰光一先生……”剛果然以为自己还在梦里，语调含糊地念叨着，不凑近根本听不清他说的是什么。

然后就醒了过来，看见坐在他身边的光一，马上就慌张到不行。

“光一先生你听我解释……”

“每天晚上都做噩梦吗？”光一却没给他解释的机会。

“……”

“剛？”

“嗯……”声音很小。

“那为什么现在才说？”

“因为……被光一先生标记了，所以得意忘形……”

“好了，我不想听你的道歉。”光一重重叹了口气，将剛从床上抱了起来，回到了主卧。

剛一动都不敢动。

对方缩手缩脚的样子让光一又好笑又有些心疼，将人放在他睡觉的那一侧，光一重新爬到床上，然后手臂一伸，就把剛揽到了怀里。

剛跌入了一个仙客来香味的怀抱中，听见光一低沉的声音自头顶响起，“有什么话明天再说吧，我困了，晚安，剛。”

“……晚安，光一先生。”

光一本来以为怀里多了个人，自己会失眠，没想到，一夜无梦到天亮。

剛也如此。

一个普通的星期六下午，剛解开了那个一直困扰着他的疑惑。

好像明白了，光一先生为什么会想跟我结婚。

剛拿着手里的相框，看得出神，忘了自己正在打扫卫生，根本没注意，光一已经来到了他身后。

“你在干什么？”从厨房里出来，光一就看见这孩子站在书架前面，盯着手里的东西发呆，便走了过去。

“光一先生，他是谁啊？”剛指着照片上的一个人问他。

光一低头，发现是他大学时候跟尊的合影，是在一次校园祭上照的。

他把相框塞在书本之间，有时候喝多了就会找出来，看着照片回忆大学时光，他和尊的时光。

“……我前男友。也是个Omega。”光一抿了抿嘴，语气算不上好。

“诶……你们好般配啊……”剛喃喃自语，光一没从他脸上，看见一丝一毫的嫉妒、不甘和埋怨，只是有些好奇，有些羡慕。

“光一先生，照片要摆出来吗？我看两侧的书都有些压坏了。”剛抬头看向光一，很认真地问。

光一突然就有些不舒服了，你为什么不问呢？为什么不问自己跟照片上的人长得这么像，为什么不问我找你结婚的目的到底是什么呢？你也没有不甘心，你也不觉得嫉妒，你也没有埋怨我，就算你对我没什么喜欢跟爱，至少也应该在乎一下吧，你都跟我一起生活这么长时间了。

“不用，给我吧。”光一的语气更不好了，他从剛手里夺过相框，转身上了阁楼。

大踏步上楼梯的光一没有看见，剛黯淡下来的眼神，还有紧握在身侧攥成拳头的左手。

我似乎，又把事情搞砸了。

明明想告诉光一先生的，“把我当替代品也没关系，我很感谢光一先生给了我一个家。”可是这话怎么都说不出口，到头来，还是惹得他不高兴了。

在阁楼转一圈，把相框随手放进了某个杂物盒子里，光一已经平静了下来，转身下楼，那孩子已经在继续打扫了。

“光一先生，晚上吃意大利面可以吗？”听见下楼梯的响动，剛抬头问着，神情跟从前一样。

“随你。”丢下这句话后，光一就一言不发地进了书房，关上了门。

剛瘪瘪嘴，轻轻叹了口气。

还是会觉得委屈的，是那么宝贝的照片吗，连我动一下都不行……

晚饭在沉默中进行。

因为光一浑身散发着低气压，剛也没有开口触霉头。

待到睡觉的时间了，光一看着那个后背冲着自己，小心缩在一边的孩子，看着他养了这么长时间依旧单薄的身板，不禁开始反思自己下午一直到晚上的言行。

好像，有点过分了。他还是个孩子呢，能懂什么。

“晚安，剛。”衡量一下，光一还是把每天晚上例行的问候说出了口，回应他的，是剛迅速地翻过身，眼睛亮晶晶地看着他，连声音都带着被原谅了的雀跃。

“晚安！光一先生！”

然后蹭啊蹭地靠近，将身子拱进了光一的怀里，心满意足的将胳膊搭在了光一的腰上。

对嘛，别的都不需要去想，只要还能住在光一先生家里，还能被光一先生搂在怀里睡觉，就足够了。

其他的，也不是我能肖想的东西。

剛很快就睡着了，光一却失眠了。

他到底对怀里的这孩子，抱有的是怎样的情感呢。一直心安理得地把他当做尊的替代品，这孩子今天已经知道了这件事，也默默认可了他的做法，他能明白剛的心思，从前的生活那么艰难，现在有一个不需要每天都挨揍的容身之处，有了一个可以保护自己的Alpha，他就已经很满足了。

毕竟这个社会对Omega没有看上去那么宽容，不仅Omega的抑制剂更贵，适合他们做的工作也更少，很多工作岗位宁可招收女Beta，也不愿意找男性Omega。以剛的学历，他只能去打零工，根本没办法入职成为正式员工。

光一曾经问过剛，“为什么愿意让我标记你呢？”

“因为光一先生是好人！”记得剛是这样说的。

小孩子一样的回答让光一哑然失笑，可也不得不佩服他，可能经受过残忍对待的孩子，都对恶意有着超乎常人的敏锐，就光一自己来说，确实对剛没起过什么坏心思。

一个挺可怜的孩子，再加上长得很像尊，抱着帮一把的心思把人领回了家，他居然同意让自己标记他，反正也到了该结婚的年龄，光一也不是个单身主义者，那就搭伙过日子呗，你给我料理家务，我给你遮风挡雨，各取所需，这样挺好的。

可是，为什么这孩子看见尊的照片没什么反应的时候，自己反倒不高兴了呢。

明明他不胡闹，没耍脾气，自己应该开心才是啊，要不然多麻烦！

光一想着想着就烦了，正好困劲上来，他索性闭上眼睛，不再想这个事，没一会儿就睡着了。

剛怀孕了。

在两个人同居的第十一个月，在光一彻底标记剛的第十个月。

大概是Omega的天性，得知怀孕以后，剛就十分期待这个孩子的降生。

与之相反的是，光一心里乱糟糟的。他甚至不知道，自己到底该不该对这个突然到来的孩子，表现出初为人父的喜悦。

不自觉地问了很多，关于初次怀孕所面临的各种各样的问题，他那么热心地提问，都没有注意到，剛在听到“初次怀孕”这几个字的时候，神情里面那瞬间的僵硬，不过，很快就恢复如常了。

光一问完了，才反应过来，他又把剛当成了尊。

过去的十来个月，他都是这样的，把厨房里那个忙忙碌碌的身影想象成尊，在两个人上床的时候肆无忌惮地喊着尊的名字，剛也应着光一的要求，叫他“扣酱”，而不是平时的那个称呼，“光一先生”。

本来一切都好好的，剛心甘情愿地扮演着尊的替代品，光一也乐在其中，怎么这孩子一怀了孕，自己就全变了呢。

就像现在，他一想到自己把剛当成了尊，心里突然有了不舒服的感觉。

明明，不应该是这样的。

我为什么要不舒服？之前不都是这样过来的吗？

想不明白的光一，选择了逃避。

正好他升了职，从组长成为了部长，不再是单纯的操盘手，而是进入了公司的高层，需要出差的工作，成群结队地找上了门来。

剛保证过，自己一个人在家里没问题的，有什么事会给光一的同事兼异性好友筱原友惠打电话的。至于另一个死党长濑智也，光一干脆就把他排除在了求救热线之外，那个比他还糙的老爷们，就不用指望他会照顾怀了孕的人了。

友惠细心又热情，还是两个孩子的妈妈，照顾剛，再合适不过。

光一搞定了这些事，就心安理得的提着行李箱出门了。

他出差的目的地，在关西。

出差期间，他只短暂地回过两次家，每次都只住了不到五天。

这几天里，剛像个小尾巴一样跟在他屁股后面转来转去，问他跟着自己干什么，剛只是笑嘻嘻地说“想光一先生了”。

那时候的光一还不知道，自家这个小他十二岁的Omega，到底有多么强的忍耐力，又多么的敏感脆弱。

出差的团队，在奈良停留的时间尤其长，其实光一挺不高兴的，他内心里想的是，多在京都停留一阵，他想多看一看尊的家乡，想要在他家的大宅子外面多转一会儿，想要看着那高高的围墙，捋顺自己纷乱的内心。

他想告诉自己，尊还在他心里有位置的，即使他已经结了婚，即使家里有了一个怀着他孩子的Omega，但是尊在他心里，无人能替代。

因为他惶恐，从前总是出现在他梦里的那张尊的脸，已经渐渐被剛所替代。

那是个很好的孩子，可是我为什么对于他在我心里留下越来越多痕迹这件事，这样的在意？

光一真的不知道。

离开京都，来到奈良这座寺庙众多的城市，光一每每漫无目的的散步，总会邂逅一座不同的庙宇，他每次都会抬脚走进正殿，仰头看着几层楼高的大佛，陷入自己的思绪。

我对堂本剛的感情，到底是不是喜欢？如果是，那我该如何面对我一直放在心里的那个尊？如果不是，那这种不愿想起又放不下的心情，到底是什么？

带着这些乱七八糟的想法，光一来到寺庙对面的便利店，买了瓶黑咖啡，店员是个五十多岁的大婶，邀请光一抽个奖，结果他抽了个御守。

按照大婶说的规矩，光一在签名簿上留下了自己的名字，大婶看着“堂本光一”这四个字，却笑了起来。

“堂本，真是少见的姓氏啊……原来这附近还住着一家子堂本呢。”

“嗯？”光一的好奇心被勾了起来。

“是啊，我还记得他们家的小孩，叫堂本剛，大眼睛，圆脸蛋，长得非常可爱。”大婶是个健谈之人，这个时间店里除了光一没有其他客人，就拽着他闲聊了起来。

“那可是个好孩子，他妈妈经常来这里买东西，我们总能聊上两句。我印象最深的啊，是有一次她讲，小剛生了很严重的病，因为输液会很疼，怕当时四五岁的孩子乱动，就将他绑在了床上，这孩子愣是一声都没吭，也不哭，也不闹，就那么忍着疼，直到输液结束。他妈妈是哭着跟我说的，她是不是不应该教育剛‘不要给其他人添麻烦’，所以这孩子才忍着疼，连一点声音都没有发出，明明那个年纪的孩子，应该撒娇，应该哭闹，应该跟妈妈爸爸喊疼的，可是小剛就那么默默忍受着，只因为他妈妈说过，不要给其他人添麻烦。”

大婶直到现在说起来，还是唏嘘不已。

“那后来呢，那孩子怎么样了？”光一追问道。

“后来，唉，后来有个纵火犯，烧了他们家附近的好几所房子，奈良人的房子多是木质结构的，小剛他们家也被波及到了，父母和住在一起的外公外婆都死了，只有这孩子被救了出来，听说他被堂叔领养了，可怜的，他还从废墟里找出来家里以前的瓷器摆件带走了。”

“他堂叔是个什么样的人呢？”光一本来还以为只是同名，可是听到这孩子被堂叔领养，他就基本确认了，这个曾经住在奈良的孩子，就是他东京家里的那个怀了孕的Omega。

“人还不错，东京某个工厂的工人，照顾一个孩子还绰绰有余，都觉得他是灾星，没人愿意领养小剛，最后是这个东京打工的单身堂叔把他领回家的，还说孩子换个生活环境，心情会好一点。”

大婶不像说谎的样子，从她的语气里，也没有流露出怀疑堂叔伪装的意思。

那就是说，毒瘾是后来才染上的吧。

听了这些描述，光一才知道了剛当初小心翼翼从破衣服堆里翻找出来的那几个陶瓷摆件的渊源。

原来，你曾经经历过这样铭心刻骨的伤痛。

原来，你的堂叔是当时你的最后一根救命稻草。

原来，他曾经也是一个很好的男人，让你不至于被送到孤儿院。

所以你才不愿意离开那个已经变得面目全非的男人吧，即使他已经成了一个瘾君子，即使他成天打骂甚至是侵犯你，你都不想离开他。

是贪恋那一丝来自于亲人的温暖吧。

在你最无助的时候，是堂叔向你伸出了援手，所以在他已经堕落的时候，你才不想弃他而去。

至少，你不想主动地离开他。

直到我提出，用一百万换取跟你的婚姻，是你堂叔主动放弃了你，你才心甘情愿地跟我回家。

我相信，但凡你堂叔表现出一丝一毫舍不得你的心情，你也会毫不犹豫地跟他走吧，即使他打你，即使他把你当做发泄欲火的工具。

剛，你可真是一个善良到犯傻，懂事到让人心疼你的孩子啊。

光一站在便利店的收银台前，耳畔回响着大婶喋喋不休的话语，想明白了，他站在寺庙大殿里都没想明白的事情。

关于他为什么想起剛的次数越来越多，关于为什么剛似乎渐渐取代了，尊在他心中的位置。

光一心疼剛，心疼这个懂事又不幸的孩子，而这种心疼，是出于那份爱恋。

不知不觉间，堂本剛已经走进了他心里，成为了不可或缺的一部分。

他惶恐，他想要逃避，他惧怕这种改变，他害怕自己有一天忘了尊，忘了那个曾经他深爱的人。

可是他从来没有想过，自己这样做，简直跟个傻子没什么两样。

尊已经结婚了，已经有了自己的生活，可他堂本光一，却还揪着过去的回忆不放，甚至，险些错过了那个真正值得他去爱的人。

关于自己为什么不满发现真相却没有生气的剛，关于他为什么会逃也似的离开东京来到关西长期出差，关于为什么剛生产过后自己只是匆匆看了一眼就直奔奈良，现在，他全都有了答案。

不过是因为已经喜欢上了，因为已经爱上了，可是却不想承认，不愿承认，以至于用逃避的方式，奢望这种情感冷却、淡忘。

可是，这怎么可能呢。

情不知所起，一往而深，生者可以死，死可以生。可以让人起死回生，感天动地的爱恋之情，不是距离和时间就能够冲淡的。

光一能够承认，自己还在内心深处对尊抱有不一样的情感，可是，时至今日，他也得承认，堂本剛，已经走进了他的内心，成为了他爱情的现在时。

匆匆离开便利店，他此刻只想要回到那个已经阔别四个多月的家，只想见那个自从生产完就没有见过的剛，告诉他，我发现我爱上了你。

希望不会太迟。

剛怀孕四个月的时候，光一告诉他，自己要前往关西，长期出差，询问他的意见。

他自然是没有反对的理由的。

孕期反应也不强烈，除了情绪稍微有些敏感，剛觉得，自己跟没怀孕的时候，没有任何差别，甚至还有精力，给光一收拾了一大堆行李。

光一走了，家里只剩下了剛一个人。

生活一下子就闲了下来。

不用每天早起做饭了，不用出门买菜精心准备晚餐了，不用晚上熨烫衬衫西裤，第二天把便当盒递到手里送人到大门口了。

可是，有些寂寞呢。

光一先生对他谈不上喜欢和爱，可是，却一直对他很好，偶尔会带蛋糕和甜品回家，也会称赞他的厨艺。

虽然光一先生在家的时候都是忙自己的事情，两个人的交流也不多，可是这个人在家，剛就有一种安心的感觉。

大概，就是被标记了的Omega对于自己Alpha天然的依赖吧。

可是现在，这个让他安心的人，已经去关西了。

好像从来没跟光一先生说过，自己11岁之前，都生活在奈良呢。他也从来没问过。似乎他对自己的过去，一点都不关心，就像他不在乎自己曾经被堂叔侵犯过一样。

但光一先生，感谢你的不在乎，能让我不用直面那些我不想回忆的过往，能让我轻松地享受现在的生活。

每一天每一天，和你相处的每一天，我都更加喜欢你一点点，这些喜欢，这些点点滴滴的喜欢，慢慢汇聚，汇聚成江，汇聚成河，汇聚成了汪洋大海，变成了我对你的爱。

你不需要知道，不需要觉察，我也不想让你知道，不愿让你觉察，我羡慕你对尊先生深沉的爱，如果让你知道了我对你的情感，一定会让你困扰。

无法回应，你一定会愧疚，我知道，因为光一先生就是这么温柔的人。

那么你就不要知道了吧，就像诗里写的那样，我爱你，与你无关。

我不想让我对你的情感成为你的负担，我不想给你添麻烦。

有了孩子，我很高兴，这是光一先生的孩子，我要好好照顾他，我要好好照顾她。

但是，剛还是小看了怀孕期间Omega对Alpha的依赖程度。

焦虑，失眠，食欲减退，明明是最需要营养的时期，剛的体重却并没有增加多少，只是肚子在一天天变大。

他去问医生，上网查找资料，想尽一切办法缓解自己的情绪，剛知道，母体情绪失控的话，一样会影响到胎儿的健康。

剛没有给筱原友惠打过求助电话，他觉得这是自己的事情，不能总是麻烦别人，筱原前辈还有两个孩子需要照顾的。倒是筱原主动给剛打过几次电话，问他有没有什么需要帮忙的，每次剛都说，不用麻烦，我挺好的，听着声音不似作伪，筱原就没有提出上门看看什么的，而是将全副身心都投入到了即将上小学和即将上幼稚园的两个孩子身上。

光一的信息素其实是缓解他焦虑最有效的东西，比任何心理疏导和药物都有用，可也不能就这样叫他回来，光一先生有工作要忙，怎么能仅仅因为我觉得不开心就把他拽回家呢。

他开始找替代品。

光一的旧衣服全被他翻了出来，剛也不管这样会不会弄皱了，反正都是他洗。那些换下来还没有洗的衣服摆在最里圈，大衣这种不经常换的外套摆在第二圈，最外面的是那些已经洗干净了的，上面只有洗衣液的味道，仙客来的香气只剩下了若有似无的一点点。

蜷缩着侧躺在他自己搭建的这个巢里，小心地护着肚子，剛终于觉得，自己紧绷的神经放松了下来。

一觉醒来，天已经黑了，剛第一次清晰明确的感觉到，他饿了。

久违地好好做了一顿饭，晚饭后还有精力在屋子里来回散散步。今天的放松让剛重拾了信心。没关系的，即使光一先生不在，我也能把自己照顾得很好。

四天以后，总公司需要进行阶段性的工作总结，光一回到了东京，带着一大箱没有洗的脏衣服。

提前两天，他给剛发了邮件，让剛有时间将床上的那些衣服收起来，再准备下一次出差的服装。

这次光一在家里住了五天，剛已经怀孕七个多月了，挺着个肚子忙这忙那，光一下班回到家他就黏在光一五步以内，不仅是因为自从上一次光一短暂回家已经过了将近两个月，还因为他身上那股令他安心又放松的仙客来信息素。

坐在沙发上，试着往打游戏的光一先生身边凑近了点，没有被推开，光一先生也没有躲。剛抿着嘴笑了起来。

幸福的日子总是短暂的，光一又走了，这次是去大阪，至少三个月。

走之前，光一联系好了医院，预约了病房，叮嘱剛，到了预产期前一周就去住院。

剛满口答应，笑得很甜。

他很听话，的确是在预产期的前一周就住进了医院，孩子也在预产期里来到了这个世界。

一切都很顺利，光一也在剛生产后的第三天赶回了东京。

抱着小小的儿子，说不高兴是假的，这孩子身上流着他的血，还和他长得这样像。

目光投向在病床上昏睡的剛，光一的眼神却变得复杂了起来。

听说是顺产呢，脸色怎么这样不好，还睡觉的时间比醒着的时候多？

光一每天到医院去的时间不多，他还要去公司开会，有一大堆工作等着他处理。

每天他下了班，总会抽出一个小时的时间去医院坐坐，绝大多数时候剛都在睡觉，这次他在东京停留了十多天，即将出发去奈良之前，光一带着剛和新生的儿子回到了家。

这几天光一的态度有些奇怪，剛却并没有注意到。他照常帮着他收拾了行李，将他送出了家门。

光一再一次离开了。

剛每天在家，将全副心神都扑在了刚出生的儿子身上。

还是会将光一先生的衣服在床上堆成一个巢，每天晚上睡在里面，婴儿床就在他身边，儿子一哭，他就能马上醒过来哄孩子。

明明之前都是这样入眠的，为什么生了孩子之后，却不管用了呢。

渐渐的，剛已经不需要孩子大哭才会醒过来了，他开始整夜整夜睡不着，白天就靠在沙发上，或者坐在餐桌前眯一会儿，也不知道到底睡着没有，也不知道睡了多长时间。

他总是心里不踏实，生怕自己一眼照顾不到，孩子会出什么意外。

因为要照顾孩子，长发打理起来太麻烦，他就在家里自己把头发剃短了，反正也没人会看他。

从前是没有条件打扮自己，剛其实也是个喜欢漂亮的男孩子，现在，则是完全没有心情。每天去超市，满脑子想的都是该给孩子买些什么东西，几点该给他喂奶了。

发情期好像很长时间都没有来了，大概是生产之后内分泌有些紊乱吧。

什么都吃不下，似乎，家里已经好几天没开伙了？

没关系，阿泽不挨饿就行。光一给儿子取名“堂本泽”，剛觉得，这真是个好名字。

不愧是光一先生。

剛当时心里这样想着，却没有说出口。

他怕自己一旦开了口，就忍不住想要说更多，忍不住想要撒娇，想要挽留，想让光一先生一直一直陪在身边，再也不要走，再也不要出差。

不行，我不能这样自私，光一先生还有工作，光一先生还有尊先生，两个人不能在一起已经很难过了，我不能插在其中，增加光一先生的困扰。

所以剛一直忍着，光一离开去奈良之后，他还松了一口气。唯一的遗憾，就是没机会亲口告诉光一先生，自己是奈良人了。虽然关西话都已经忘得差不多。

怕打扰光一先生的工作，剛从来不主动给他发邮件，有什么想说的话，就打出来存到手机里，没事的时候翻出来看一看，在剛心里，这就是已经跟光一先生聊过天了，他很满足。

阿泽四个多月的时候，剛发现，他没有奶水了。

剛慌了。

已经到了该喂奶的时间，阿泽饿的哇哇大哭，吃惯了母乳的孩子怎么也不肯喝已经泡好的奶粉，一直在拒绝。

哄了好长时间，剛抱着孩子在家里一圈一圈的转，直到大人和孩子都精疲力尽了，小家伙才抽噎着喝完了一瓶奶。

把奶嗝拍出来，哄阿泽睡觉倒是变得容易了。

将孩子小心放到小床上，剛有些恍惚地坐在了床上。

他居然没有奶水了。正常来讲，哺乳期的Omega，孩子一岁多还有奶水是很正常的事情。

而阿泽还没到五个月，就只能靠着每天喝奶粉长大了。

太可怜了。

都是因为他，都是因为他这个Omega不合格。他一直以来的想法没有错，怎么能跟尊先生相提并论呢，他和光一先生才是般配的一对，自己只不过是个冒牌货，居然还在幻想着，自己有一天，能够跟光一先生说出自己的爱恋。

简直是太不自量力了。

连个孩子都照顾不好，现在都没办法亲自喂养他了，你这样没用的人，怎么配得上光一先生？

不如死了算了。

不如，死了算了……

从奈良赶回东京，光一的站在电梯里的时候就在想，剛现在在家里干什么呢，是不是一边温柔地笑着，一边在逗阿泽？或者是窝在沙发上看书，小家伙就睡在铺满阳光的地毯上？

第一次，他迫不及待地想要回到家，想跟剛分享自己差旅中的见闻，告诉他，自己在奈良居然遇到了他们家的老邻居，知道了剛的过去，他想要好好抱一抱那孩子，抱一抱这个十九岁就有了孩子的小爸爸，告诉他，自己发现的，那迟来的爱恋。

也告诉他，从此以后，我就是你的依靠，尊已经成为我的过去式了，现在我喜欢的人，我爱的人，是你，是你堂本剛。

兴冲冲进了家门，光一放下行李箱就直奔主卧。

剛不在屋里，光一只看见了紧靠在大床边上的婴儿床，看见了里面脸颊红扑扑睡得正香的儿子，以及那个由他的衣服堆起来的，Omega筑成的巢。

眉头深深皱了起来，看着床上的巢，光一开始莫名心慌。

他满屋子的找剛，最后在有浴缸的那间浴室，发现了人。

光一可以肯定，自己怕是这辈子都忘不了那时候看见的情景了。

双眼紧闭，呼吸微弱的剛，趴在浴缸旁边，左手正浸泡在满浴缸鲜红而温热的水中。

浴室的瓷砖地面上，静静躺着一把锋利的陶瓷刀。

用绷带缠紧手腕止血，打电话叫救护车，抱着孩子跟着救护车来到医院，一路的兵荒马乱，直到剛被从手术室推出来送进病房，光一才有时间想，想剛到底是怎么了，明明他离开的时候还好好的，短短四个多月，怎么会有这么大的变化？

阿泽已经交给了光一在医院里找来的临时保姆，他就坐在病床边上，看着还在昏迷中的剛，还有他瘦得都凹进去的脸颊。

在家中把他从地上抱起来的时候他就感觉到了，剛瘦得那么厉害，甚至还没有刚来到家里的时候重。

发生了什么？剛，你到底怎么了？

光一握着剛打着点滴的右手，心中无限后悔，要是早一点从奈良回来就好了，要是早一点发现自己的心就好了，要是平时对剛多关心一点，就好了。

还是个刚满二十岁的孩子啊，怎么那么能忍呢。光一知道，Omega在极度缺乏安全感的时候，才会有筑巢行为。宁可自己挺着，也没有打电话求救，你是怕影响我的工作吗？

怎么这么傻啊……

他又想起来，奈良那个大婶讲给他听的往事，四五岁的剛，为了不给别人添麻烦，硬是忍着输液的疼痛，连眼泪都没有流。

那个独自忍着疼的小男孩，和此刻病床上独自承担着一切的剛，渐渐重叠到了一起，让光一的心密密麻麻地疼起来，像是被一只无形的大手攥着，肆意蹂躏。

此时此刻，他早就把尊忘到脑后去了，他只希望，刚能够早点醒来。

三天后，光一正在哄孩子，阿泽好在不是个认生的，也可能是一直都闻着光一信息素的味道，所以对光一并不排斥，在保姆的指导下，他现在抱孩子也有模有样。

剛醒过来了。

赶紧按了呼叫铃，呼啦啦来了好几个医生和护士，光一被轰出了病房。

抱着阿泽坐在走廊的长椅上，光一看着一个又一个医生走出病房，然后就被叫到了医生办公室。

孩子交给了保姆。

“你知不知道，你的Omega的产后抑郁症有多严重！？”

产后抑郁症？

这个词光一不算陌生，可是当这个词和“堂本剛”联系在一起，他便有些不知所措了。

“不……不知道，我一直在出差……”

“出差也有回来的时候吧？他生产的时候你都不在吗？”

“我……他生产完三天以后我才回来……”

“我说啊，你还是把工作往后放一放吧，陪你过一辈子的，可不是工作啊。”医生叹了口气，这么不上心的Alpha，其实也不少见，不过，看他的神情，是终于意识到自己丈夫失职了吧。

“产后抑郁形成的原因比较复杂，不过从剛先生的病例来看，应该是生产时间太长，痛苦被延长了好几倍，再加上产后信息素低迷紊乱，身边没有Alpha陪伴……”

“他，生产用了多长时间？”光一不由得打断了医生的话。

“从开始阵痛到你儿子顺利出生，整整十九个小时。害怕影响孩子，什么止痛药都没用。”

医生突然出手，将一个探头一样的东西按在了光一的小臂上，瞬间，仿佛骨头被碾碎一样的疼痛就从小臂直窜入大脑，不过十几秒，光一的衣服，就被冷汗染湿了。

“很疼吧，我们的痛感模拟器。”医生将探头收了起来，“生产所带来的疼痛，是这个的五倍。”

光一张了张嘴，发现自己什么都说不出来。他不知道，他什么都不知道，剛从来没有告诉过他，好像自从把这孩子带回家以来，他总是在操心自己，而自己也没什么需要替他操心的，他既能把自己照顾得很好，也能把光一照顾得很好。以至于光一都已经忽略了，剛今年才刚刚二十岁。

还只是个连酒精饮料都才被允许喝进嘴里的孩子。

而这个孩子，被那样的疼痛，折磨了整整十九个小时。

“那信息素水平低迷……”

“从生产后到现在四个多月了，剛先生，一次发情期都没有来。”医生看了看手里的病例，神情严肃了起来。

“堂本先生，这是你们的第一个孩子吗？”

“是的。”

“那你应该是不知道了，刚先生曾经有过一次流产，就是不知道到底是他多大的时候了。”

童年还未结束就成为孤儿。

跟着堂叔没过几年好日子，那个男人就染上了毒瘾，开始对他无休无止地打骂。

分化成Omega后就开始被侵犯。

十几岁流产。

作为替代品进入这个家，每天把家里打扫得井井有条。

怀孕，Alpha一直不在身边。

生产，在巨大的疼痛下被折磨了整整十九个小时。

信息素低迷，没有Alpha陪伴。

失眠，焦虑，食欲严重减退导致营养不良。

光一在走廊上慢慢地走着，脑子里过电影一样地闪过这一幕幕。

他从来不知道，那张总是甜甜笑着的脸的背后，居然隐藏着这样大的伤痛。

其实剛也没有刻意隐瞒，如果他去问，剛一定会告诉他的。

只是他从来没有关心过罢了。

但光一还是不明白，产后抑郁也分很多种，在剛这里，到底什么是压倒骆驼的最后一根稻草，能让剛毫不犹豫地选择自杀？

从阿泽的状态来看，剛把他照顾得很好，比照顾他自己照顾得还要好，那究竟是什么，能让剛放弃他这么在乎的儿子？

光一回到病房的时候，看见的就是这样一幅场景，剛右手打着点滴，左手腕缠着绷带，脸色比纸还要白，正抱着阿泽轻轻摇晃着，脸上是可以让人溺亡的温柔神色，而保姆则手无足措地站在一旁。

因为阿泽一点都不老实，剛怕孩子掉下来，所以抱得有些紧，用力之下，不仅输液管里回了一段血，左手腕的绷带，也渐渐被染红了。

“怎么办堂本先生，需要叫医生吗？”保姆看见光一来了，一下子找到主心骨似的，迅速凑过来，小声征求着他的意见，语气又快又急。

看着明显情绪不正常的剛，光一摆了摆手，自己慢慢凑了过去。

“剛？阿泽让我抱一会儿吧？”

“光一先生……”剛抬眼看了光一一眼，任由他把孩子抱走了。

光一注意到了，剛原来眼睛里的光芒，消失了。那双曾经在家里亮晶晶的眸子，仿佛被蒙上了一层阴霾，对光一的到来，对阿泽被抱走，剛都是一个样子——没什么反应。

抱着孩子给保姆使了个眼色，保姆会意，找医生去了。

医生很快就来了，给剛重新包扎伤口，换了一条输液管，众人刚刚松了口气，阿泽却哼唧着哭了起来。

应该是饿了。

光一刚要示意保姆抱着孩子冲奶粉喝去，剛却开始变得奇怪了起来。

先是想要解开病号服的带子给孩子喂奶，接着又突然想起来什么似的，用力的揉捏自己的胸口，挣开了刚刚处理好的伤口，扯掉了埋在手背上的针头。

一边还嘴里喃喃念叨着“真是没用”。

不得已，医生给他用了镇静剂。

阿泽吃了几天的奶粉，已经习惯了奶瓶和这个味道，吃饱了之后很快在保姆的哄拍下睡着了。儿子被放在了病房中的小床上，光一却一点都不想看那个只知道吃和睡的混蛋小子。他坐在床边的椅子上，伸手覆上了剛的额头，轻轻抚摸着被他自己剃得惨不忍睹的短发，硬硬的发茬刺着掌心，仿佛一直刺进了光一的心里。

光一终于明白了，剛最终想要自杀的原因，到底是什么。

产后抑郁影响了食欲，营养不良，没有办法亲自哺乳，尽不到身为Omega的责任，终于让剛崩溃了。

是自卑吧。是不是从失去父母开始，剛就觉得，自己是个多余的人？到了家里以后，把光一的生活打理的近乎完美，生了孩子以后，又全身心都扑在阿泽的身上。

剛一直以这样的方式来证明自己的价值，所做的一切都是为了别人，他已经把自己给忘了。

阿泽吃不到母乳，剛一定觉得这是自己的错，在抑郁症的影响下，就全面否定了自己存在的意义。

医生担心剛再次将伤口扯开，不仅加大了镇静剂的剂量，还给他左手带上了特殊的护腕，整只手都不能动了。

剛再次醒过来，已经是第二天的下午。

睁开眼睛的第一件事，就是找儿子。

“光一先生……阿泽呢？”病房里的婴儿床上没有孩子，剛有些不安。

“保姆带他出去晒太阳了，你感觉怎么样，剛？”光一现在全部的注意力都在剛身上，早知道今天，他就应该次次戴套，至少在确认了自己的心意之后，再考虑孩子的事情。

而不是像现在这样，落得如此尴尬的境地。

“我觉得挺好的。光一先生，阿泽什么时候回来？”

“阿泽有保姆呢，你现在的任务，是好好养身体，要不然也没办法照顾阿泽是不是？”

光一的话让剛的脸色猛地一变，本来就暗淡的神色更加黯然了，挣扎一会儿，剛终于点了点头。

“……嗯。”

“真乖。”光一轻轻揉了揉剛的头，表情温柔极了。

光一掩饰住心酸，埋藏起心疼，将剛的神情全都看在了眼里。可是，他只能先这样骗他，用阿泽来拴住他，否则剛再想不开一次，这会要了光一的命的。

他从来没有那样害怕过，当他把轻得跟一片纸没什么两样的Omega从浴缸边上抱起来的时候，手都是抖的。

“好几天没有好好吃饭了，你饿了吧？要不要吃点东西？”光一端起床头上放着的那碗粥，神色都可以称得上是殷勤，问着剛。

剛本来一点胃口都没有，可是，他无法拒绝这样的光一，所以他点了点头，伸出手想要接过碗，被光一躲开了。

“你别动了，打着点滴也不方便，来，张嘴。”光一的语气稍微强硬了一些，他知道，只要自己这样说话，剛就不敢不听。

这实在是一个胆小的孩子，却意外地坚韧。

果然，剛红着脸，乖乖张开了嘴。

吃了小半碗，剛就一口都吃不下去了。

光一收走了碗，坐在床边陪他。不一会儿，保姆抱着阿泽回来了，将孩子放回小床里，就很有眼色地离开了病房，将空间留给了这一家三口。

“光一先生，我是不是，影响你工作了？”剛踌躇了半天，终于小心翼翼地问了出来。

“公司给了我两个月的假期，我也想好好休息一下。”光一尽量让自己的语气显得随意，给剛整理了一下枕头，让他坐的更舒服一些，“还有，叫我光一吧，我是你的丈夫，一直叫‘光一先生’，有些奇怪呢。”

“好的，光……光一。”

剛的话一说出口，光一就敏锐地察觉出了不对。

这语气，好像是两个人在床上的时候，光一让剛扮演成尊的时候，他叫自己名字的语调。

可是，似乎还带着点……委屈？

蓦地，光一想到了一个可能性，也就是这个想法，让他把已经决定等一切尘埃落定再开口的表白，提前到今天说了出来。

光一已经清楚了剛的性格，如果他不先开口，那他就一辈子都不会知道剛的想法，为了不给他造成困扰，为了不给他添麻烦，剛可以选择一直忍耐，一直忍耐到把他自己毁掉。

就像这次一样。

这是个忍耐力太强的孩子，懂事到可以让人轻易得忽略他，忽略他也会悲伤，也会难过，也有扛不过的事，也不过是个柔软性格的Omega。

所以，光一决定，他自己先说。

“剛，你听着，你听好了，这些话，都是我最真实的想法，不是在哄你，也不是我一时的心血来潮，这是我深思熟虑之后的结果，我不会轻易收回，更不会改变。”

光一将剛那只纤细的，因为一天点滴不断而泛着青色的右手放在了自己的掌心，看着剛的眼睛，神情严肃，语气认真。

剛微微张大了眼睛，他能感觉到，光一接下来要说的，是很重要的话。

“你也知道，我的前男友叫尊。他是我的大学同学，家里很有钱，几乎三分之一个京都城都是他们家的产业，毕业之后，在我和继承家产之间，他选择了钱，跟我分手，很快就嫁到意大利去了，他现在的丈夫比他还要富有。我得承认，尊一直是我心里过不去的一道坎，我一直不服气，凭什么我没有钱，就不配拥有尊和他的爱情了？所以我拼命赚钱，有了现在的家，也有了现在还算宽裕的物质生活。然后我遇到了你。”

“我把你当做了尊的替代品，很长一段时间里，我都是在享受着你给我带来的舒适生活，有了给我做一日三餐的人，有了帮我打扫房间，给我洗衣服的人，还能够顺便解决生理需求，我是十分满足的，就好像是尊跟我生活在一起，每天为我洗衣做饭，将我照顾得无微不至。”

“所以我默许你一直叫我‘光一先生’，因为在我心里，‘光一’这个称呼仅属于尊，即使他已经嫁给了别人。所以我让你在床上叫我‘光一’，叫我‘扣酱’，因为看着你的脸，我就有一种重新拥有了尊的快感。一直以来，我都觉得自己是正确的。”

“可是我发现我错了。这样对你，对堂本剛，实在是太不公平。”

“你跟尊不一样。尊不会顾及他人的感受，不会设身处地的为他人着想，我们在一起的两年多，一直都是我迁就他，从小生活在那么富裕的环境中，那种骨子里的唯我独尊，他无法改变。尊没有你可爱，尊的眼睛没有你的好看，尊的眉毛其实我一直不喜欢，尊不会每天给我做饭，每日替我整理房间准备第二天的服装，尊不够温柔，不够细心，尊根本没什么忍耐力，受不得半点委屈。我用了一年多的时间才意识到，剛，尊其实样样不如你，除了他比你有钱。”

“而我，在我心里有了这些比较以后，我就发现，我其实已经爱上了你。我爱你，剛，可是我却一直不愿意承认，一直抱着对尊的幻想，在感情上伤害着你。我去关西出差，就是一种逃避，我不愿意放弃曾经对尊的爱恋，以为我这样算得上是长情专一，其实在别人看来，不过是可笑的固执。现在这种固执应该被扔掉了，尊已经成为了过去式，他只是我的前男友而已，我们甚至都没有上过床。”

“可你每天为我准备三餐，将我的生活料理得井井有条，更不用说，你生了个这么可爱的儿子，让他健康成长。你很优秀的，剛，你优秀又温柔，细心又周到，总是顾及着别人的感受，总是把别人放在第一位，你身上又太多的优点，我甚至觉得，我发现的还不够。”

“现在我想要生活一辈子的人是你，堂本剛，我喜欢你，我爱你，我想跟你共度一生，你能原谅你的Alpha，接受他的情感吗？”

光一说完后，紧盯着剛的双眼，生怕自己错过他一丝一毫的神情。

剛傻愣愣地，似乎都忘了说话。慢慢地，剛红了眼眶，雾气弥漫上了眼底，成串的泪珠从眼角滚落，剛哽咽着，开了口。

“我，我不是在做梦吧？”

“不是的，我现在正握着你的手，你能感受到温度吧？”光一稍稍收紧了自己的双手，将剛微凉的右手包了进去。

“你是怎么想的呢，剛，你对我，抱有的是什么样的感情呢？”光一试探着问道，希望能作为一个宣泄口，让剛能把憋在心里的话说出来一些。

“我……我喜欢光一先生啊！好喜欢光一先生！可是我不敢说，什么都不敢说，光一先生已经有了尊先生了，我配不上你，跟尊先生相比，我什么都不是，什么也不会，只有家务能拿得出手，你让我当替身，我本来应该满足的，你给了我一个家，让我不用再每天挨打挨骂，我应该知足的！可是，我好难受啊，每一次你叫我‘尊’的时候，我都好难受啊！我不想当替身，一点都不想！但我没有资格提这样的要求啊！所有人都说我是灾星，是我让父母和外公外婆被烧死的！是我让堂叔失业，染上毒瘾的！光一先生没有这样想，光一先生对我这么好，我，我，我想把对你的喜欢一直藏在心里的，可我发现，藏着不说，实在是太痛苦了，太痛苦了！光一，光一……”

剛再也忍不住，扑进光一怀里，放声大哭，似乎是想要把自己这么多年以来的委屈都发泄出来，一直以来，所有的苦，所有的痛，他都自己咽下去了，因为妈妈说过，“不要给别人添麻烦。”妈妈还说过，“跟别人在一起的时候要笑哦，眼泪要留给重要的人。”

所以火灾发生以后，剛把眼泪都留给了爸爸妈妈和外公外婆，跟着堂叔来到东京后，他就藏起了自己的眼泪，无论遇到什么事，都笑着面对，想从原来的温柔变得坚强，不辜负妈妈对他的期望。

可是愈是微笑，却愈被拖进痛苦的深渊，这么多年了，剛笑得太累了，他很想哭，很想好好地发泄一番，想要大喊大叫，把郁结于心的愤懑都宣泄出来，他却发现，自己已经流不出眼泪了。

因为没有哪个肩膀值得他来依靠，没有哪个人能听他诉说自己的委屈。

直到今天，直到光一跟他表白。

他终于能够说出那藏了太久的爱恋，那些他不敢说出口的喜欢。原来，他在光一先生的眼里那么好，原来，我不是一无是处的人。

原来，光一喜欢上我，只因为我是我，而不是因为我长得像尊先生。

剛哭得抽噎不已，光一心疼地抚摸着他已经瘦出脊柱的后背，苹果花的味道几乎闻不到了，因为内分泌紊乱，因为身体虚弱。剛的左手环上光一的脖子，硬硬的护腕硌着那里的皮肤，光一却像是没感觉到一样，任由剛搂着。

哭累了，剛就这么睡了过去，红肿着双眼，在梦里都不安稳。

光一不敢睡，又要照看儿子，手忙脚乱几乎一晚上，快天亮实在扛不住才稍微眯了两个小时，也就越发能够体会剛的不容易。

剛的伤口结痂后，医院给他安排了心理治疗，解开了心结，与光一互通了心意，剛的产后抑郁慢慢被治愈了。

住了两个月的院，剛和阿泽回到了家中，光一也辞掉了自己的工作。

他想好好陪一陪剛，好好地了解了解他，光一觉得，自己有好多话想要跟剛说，也希望剛能够跟他说好多好多话。那么，每天下班到睡觉之前的时间就显得十分不够用了。

反正他已经赚了够花好几年的钱，即使是用这些钱来炒股，他都有稳赚不赔的信心，工作就显得不那么重要了。

至少和剛相比，一点都不重要。

“剛，你当初，为什么不想去学校？”某一天的下午，阿泽睡着以后，光一随口问窝在他身边看书的剛。

“因为……因为没怎么好好念书，我觉得我会跟不上，既然成为了光一先生的Omega，那就应该把照顾自己的Alpha放到第一位，学业什么的，不重要了吧。我当时是这么想的。”

“为什么没有好好念书呢？我可不觉得你是个不爱学习的人。”

“从初中开始就要打工，早上去送报纸，晚上到便利店里，上课总是睡觉，成绩就变得很差，考了一个很不好的高中，就慢慢不去上课了。我得打工赚钱，每个月钱都不够花……”

说起这些的时候，剛没什么其他的情绪，只是在陈述事实，光一却从他的话里面听出了更多的信息。

他很难想象，一个十四五岁的孩子，每天四点起床，送完报纸再去一整天学校，晚上继续到便利店打工，然后一直重复这样的生活。

难怪他看起来要比实际年龄小很多，难怪怎么样都胖不起来。

实在是那几年身体亏空得太厉害了，正在长身体的年纪，却要承担起这么重的，他根本扛不起来的责任。

“那你有没有想过，重新回学校读书，考个大学什么的？”

“上学？我可以吗……高中都没毕业……”剛的回答显得十分没信心。

“有什么不可以？你那么聪明，学什么不简单啊。”光一说得十分轻松，他已经看出来了，剛其实缺乏的是勇气和自信，论智商和悟性，他不比任何人差。

“那，我想要学画画，可以么，光一？”

“当然行啊，你想考哪里的大学，我陪你！”

“唔……我还没想好，要么就东京吧？离家还近一点……”

“都可以，听你的。那么看着我干什么？”

“光一，你真好！”

“那要不，我晚上坏一点？”

“你讨厌……”

“嘿嘿嘿……对了，剛，等到阿泽大一点，我们补一个婚礼吧？”

“婚礼？”

“对，请我的同事，请我父母和姐姐，你在学校里应该也有好友吧，请他们过来，我们举办一个热热闹闹的婚礼，我想跟他们介绍，我有一个多么好的Omega。你觉得怎么样，剛？”

“我觉得……我觉得很好，我很期待，光一，跟你在一起的每一天，都好幸福，真的好幸福。”

笑容重新回到了剛的脸上，这一回，不再是强颜，不再是掩饰，他终于可以发自内心地欢笑，可以有一个人给他依靠，可以撒娇，可以胡闹，而这个人，这个名叫堂本光一的人，都会包容他，宠着他，将自己全部的爱，都给予他。

阳光正好的午后，光一从后面将剛抱在怀里，满室苹果花跟仙客来混合的香气。

苹果花，花语是“陷阱”。不是刻意编织的，不是刻意制造的，只是光一心甘情愿，来到剛的身边，跳入到这个名为“堂本剛”的陷阱之中。

从此一生一世，只为这一人。

——Fin


End file.
